Steven Universe and the Scream Queens
by Nardragon
Summary: Steven and his friends head to a concert and end up running into some ...colourful characters.


The idea that an alternate version of Marceline and the rest of the Adventure Time gang existed in Steven's world popped up into my mind when I learned Olivia Olson sung the radio version of "Haven't you noticed (I'm a star)". And that ended up with me writing my first Steven Universe fic. Hope I did the characters justice. Also, keep your eyes peels for cameos of some other characters that may or may not belong to the Steven Universe and Adventure Time worlds.

* * *

"Wow, there are so many people." Steven ran across the beach towards a mass of people that was growing by the minute. "Everyone in this state _and_ Keystone must be here."

"Of course there's going to be a crowd," Lars rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with annoyance, "We're going to see the _Scream Queens_. They're just one of the biggest bands of all time."

Sadie elbowed him, telling him to be nicer, "Steven invited us, so the least you could do is tone down the attitude."

"Whatever," Lars stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away, a bit peeved.

Sadie elbowed him again. He jumped and rubbed his side, "What I meant was, thanks Steven… for inviting us."

"No problem," Steven said, jumping up and down, trying to find a space through which he could see the stage. "I know how much Sadie likes this band, and we had the extra tickets. Pearl doesn't like this kind of music and Amethyst… well, she gets out of hand at concerts sometimes."

"Maybe we should have come earlier," Connie said, going on her tip toes next to Steven, trying to see too.

"No need," Garnet said. She grabbed Steven mid jump and lifted him on top of her head. He let out a whoop and joined the crowd's chant of "Scream Queens! Scream Queens!" She then lifted Connie and let her settle on her shoulder and forearm.

"Are you sure you won't mind holding me up?"

"It's no problem."

"Garnet's awesome and super strong. This is easy for her." Steven said.

"Thanks again, for agreeing to chaperon. Only my mom would be okay with me fighting gem experiments but won't let me go a concert without supervision."

Garnet chuckled.

"Oh, oh, look I think they're starting." Steven pointed excitedly as the band members started to walk out on stage. Two young guys, walked out, and the crowd started to scream "Finn and Jake!" The taller, and younger looking of the two was wearing a faded blue shirt and green jeans. A signature white cap sat on his head, his long blonde hair falling out from the back of it. The other guy was stocky and muscular looking. He had a grunge rock look going with his outfit, a leather vest with nothing underneath, unless you counted the tattoo of an impossibly long dog, stretching across chest. His sandy-orange-ish hair was sweep straight up in a Mohawk.

Finn sat down at the drums and gave a thumbs up the crowd which resulted in resounding scream. Jake picked up a base guitar, strumming a few notes. Then a tall, dark haired woman strutted out onto to stage, a guitar slung over her shoulder. The crowd went insane and she hadn't even said anything yet.

"There she is!" Lars said excited, grabbing Sadie's shoulder and shaking her. Sadie smirked at him. He coughed, regaining his air of indifference, "She looks cool. That's all."

"Hello Beach City!" Marceline said and the screams got louder, "Are you ready to rock?"

"YES!" Came the unanimous response.

"Alright, how about we start with one of the newer hits?" She started strumming an upbeat tune and Steven gasped.

"Sadie's it's your song!"

"It's not my song Steven," Sadie blushed faintly, but she was smiling.

 _"I can't help if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine."_

Steven started singing along without missing a beat, dancing as much as he could while on Garnet's head. Connie laughed and cheered him on.

 _"I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic  
When I pose they scream, and when I joke they laugh."_

Sadie laughed and started singing too.

 _"I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
I hypnotize by the way I'm walking.  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician.  
When I point they look and when I talk they listen."_

Lars did a double take. He stared, his lips slightly parted.

"Sadie, you sound-" Someone knocked into him behind, causing him to stumble and cut off short. "Hey! Watch it!" He turned and snapped. But the guy who knocked into him, a teen guy wearing a green tank top, haven't even noticed what he'd done.

"Guys, come on, let's get closer to the stage." He said, vanishing into the crowd.

"Bo, wait up!" Another teen guy called, this one wearing a red tank top. He came into view for a second, along with two girls, one with long raven hair and the other a brunette with short bob. They looked around for a second and the girl with long hair pointed, "That way I think." The boy pushed through the people ahead of him and girls took each other's hands before following.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked.

Lars nodded, grumbling a bit to himself.

 _"Haven't you noticed I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I made it this far?  
Now everyone can see me burning.  
Now everyone can see me burning.  
Now everyone can see me burnnnniiiing."_

"Whooo!" Steven cupped his hands around his mouth cheering with the rest of the crowd. Connie was laughing and clapping.

The night wore on, but the energy of the crowd nor the band died down. Two hours or so later everyone was still jumping and dancing to the music. Steven and Connie were no longer on Garnet to see, instead they'd gotten off so they could dance (making sure to be careful so Stevonnie wouldn't make a guest appearance).

"Wow, you've been a great crowd," Marceline said and everyone cheered, "It's been great playing for you, but this is going to be our last song for the night."

"Awww," the crowd said together. But as soon as Marceline started to play some powerful riffs on her instrument the disappointment of the concert coming to a close was forgotten. Everyone recognized the song.

 _"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,  
Is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
Like all your little loyal subjects do,"_

"Hey, guys," Lars whispered suddenly nudging Steven and Sadie, "I have an idea."

"Lars? What is it?" Sadie asked.

"It's going to be great. How awesome would it be if we got the band's autographs?"

Steven gasped and his eyes became as wide a saucers, shining like stars. "That would be so awesome!"

"Shhh, it may be loud but we don't want some people overhearing," Lars placed a hand over Steven's mouth and glanced at Garnet who was clapping along to the beat of the song. Steven nodded and have thumbs up.

 _"Sorry I'm not made of sugar,  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?"_

"How are we going to get autographs?" Sadie sounded skeptical.

"Look behind the stage, all those tents they set up. That's where the band and the crew and junk set up. All we have to do is sneak around the beach in the crowd as everyone is leaving and we can get in. It will be easy."

"I don't know." Connie shook her head, "I don't think we should do that. We've not allowed back there."

"I agree with her Lars. The concert was enough. We should just go home."

"You love this band don't you? Come on, let me help you get an autograph." Lars said to her. Sadie bit her lip for a moment in thought.

 _"That must be such an inconvenience to you, well  
I'm just your problem,  
I'm just your problem,  
It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem."_

"Alright, but if we get thrown in jail you're explaining it to my mom."

Lars laughed and nodded, "It's a deal."

 _"Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist  
I forget what landed me on your blacklist,"_

"The song is almost over," Lars said, "Let's go now before she notices." Lars took Sadie's hand and pushed into the crowds. Steven and Connie looked at other.

"Well, let's go." He said, holding his hand for her.

"O-okay." She took a breath, took his hand and they ran forward.

It was easy for them to slip through the crowd because of their size.

 _"But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so  
Why do I want to? Why do I want to..."_

The song died down and the crowd screamed and cheered. Steven was running the direction that he though Lars had gone.

"Thanks for being such a great crowd Beach City! It's been killer. Thank you and goodnight!"

As the band started to walk off stage Steven and Connie made it the other side of the crowd.

"Where's Lars and Sadie?" Connie asked, looking around for any sign of them. Steven looked around too.

"They mustn't have made it yet."

"What do we do?"

"Let's keep going. If they can't make it, we have to get that autograph for Sadie." He pulled them behind some sound equipment and then they ran around the far end of the group of tents. They were crouched down behind a tarp that acted like a makeshift wall.

"Wait," Connie pulled in Steven's hand as he started to lift up the edge, "We should go back. We could get in serious trouble. My mom and dad would kill me."

"But we're right here." Steven pleaded. "We can't turn back now."

Before Connie could reply she and Steven were lifted off the ground. They both turned and saw they were being held by Garnet. She didn't look amused.

Steven gave a half laugh, "H-hey, Garnet. You found us."

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"Um…that we wanted an autograph." He ventured.

"First off, you're not supposed to be back here. Secondly, Connie's parents are just beginning to trust her more. Do you want to ruin that?"

He hung his head, "No…"

"We'll talk more when we get-"

"Marcy, I told you before, you can't get a guitar with actual axe blades."

"Aww, Bonnie, come on. Why do you have to be such a kill joy manager? The fans would…" Marceline trailed off as she moved aside the tarp and caught sight of Garnet holding Steven and Connie. Next to her, a girl with pink hair tied up in a messy bun blinked in surprise.

"Ah…babe, you see the purple lady too right?" Marceline asked the other girl. The pink haired girl nodded.

Steven grinned, "You're Marceline! My friend Sadie loves your music. I mean I love it too. But she really loves it! She knows all the words to your songs! And she can sing them too! But she doesn't like to sing in front of people. But she's really good. I'm Steven by the way, and this is Connie and Garnet," He blurted excitedly, his legs kicking quickly in the air, "Oh-ho. I can't believe it! You're Marceline."

The two ladies both looked taken back, but then the pink haired one chuckled, "Looks like he's one excited fan."

Marceline snorted in an amused manor, "No kidding."

"Sorry for disturbing you," Garnet said to them and turned, walking away, still carrying Steven and Connie.

"But Garnet! We could get an autograph! She's right there! Garnet!" Steven tugged and turned trying to see Marceline.

There was suddenly voices.

"Korra, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Asami, we'll just get one autograph and we'll be gone before an- ooff!" A girl came running around a tent and ran right into Garnet stumbling back and falling in the sand.

"Ouch, that hurt. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"Korra look where you're going." A second girl appearing, kneeling next to the one who'd falling.

Garnet observed the two for a moment then continued walking on.

"Hey wait,"

Garnet turned at the voice. It was Marceline, "You said you're name was Steven right?" She was holding flyers for the band, which she quickly signed and handed it to him. He gasped happily, his eyes lighting up like stars, "Thank you so much. And, um, could please do one for my friend Sadie."

"Sure little dude," She smiled and looked at Connie, "And what's your name?"

"Oh, Connie!"

"One for your friend Sadie and Connie," Marceline handed over two more signed flyers. She then looked at Garnet expectantly.

"I'm fine," Garnet and looked at Steven with a small smile, "Are you happy that you got what you wanted now?"

He nodded excitedly. She chuckled and moved him so he was sitting on his head and Connie so she was on her shoulder again.

Steve and Connie turned around, looking on as Bonnie and Asami helped Korra to her feet. Marceline rejoined them and all four of the ladies started talking.

"Steven, do you get the feeling like something amazing just happened, but you don't know what?" Connie asked.

He giggled and looked at the flyers in his hands, "I got an autograph!" He leaned over so he could look at Garnet, smiling widely.

Garnet chuckled again, "I'm happy you got your autograph. But let's sneak away like that again, alright?"

"Okay,"

"Let's go get Lion so you can take Connie home."

* * *

Did I write this just so I could have my three OTP red/blue ships appear in the same place? ... No...

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
